La Douleur Exquisite
by lythrum.moonstrife
Summary: When Frodo leaves the Shire unexpectedly to destroy the ring, his departure has an impact on those he left behind. Life in the Shire, with and without the Ring Bearer, as told through the eyes of a young hobbit lass.


_I do not own Lord of the Rings. _

_Good Day Everyone! _

_La Douleur Exquisite is my attempt to reenter the Fanfiction realm of multi-chaptered stories. More info about my prior works can be found in my profile. I expect it to be fairly short, length wise, and it will most certainly not be a Mary Sue. The title, in fact, should allude to this- it is a story about unrequited love. I can only hope that you, dear readers, will join me on this tiny adventure. Now without further ado-_

* * *

_**La Douleur Exquisite**_

_**Lythrum Moonstrife**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**An Introduction: Of Samwise, the Garden, and the Journal**_

Early September 1400, the Shire

It was my friend Samwise who first got me interested in Adventures. Peculiar little things they are, and I still cannot fathom why anyone would desire to leave the comforts of the Shire. It was also Samwise who got me interested in gardening and pulling weeds, as well as Samwise who awoke in me a love of stories and lore. But more on that later. Perhaps I should introduce myself first.

My name is Abelia. I am 30 years old and live with my mother and father in a quaint little smial along Bagshot row. We are not rich by any stretch of the imagination (certainly not like the Baggins at the top of the hill), but we do live near to my dear friend Samwise Gamgee's house. Samwise and I met a few years prior, and although I am several years his elder, I find him to be quite charming, and he finds me irresponsible and in need of guidance. This is okay with me, and we became fast friends upon our first encounter.

In fact, Sam is part of the reason I have started this journal, though not all of it. Without Sam I would have never been introduced to Bilbo Baggins... or his nephew Frodo. Sam introduced me to Bilbo last year, and since then I have learned that, while other hobbits may call him crazy, he actually has been on many an adventure. And he writes all of the down. I find this fascinating, and although I do not endeavor to adventure, I rather enjoy the idea of keeping track of the going ons in Bagshot Row.

And then there is Frodo. Frodo is two years my senior and one of Sam's closest friends. I find myself strangely drawn towards him- my wish is that one day he invites me to tea. I have a feeling that he could tell a great story, much like Bilbo, although in my humble opinion, much more pleasing to look at.

Mid September 1400, the Shire

I began my day today by fighting my unruly hobbit curls into a nest in the back of my head. Curse my mother and father for blessing me with such a disaster. Of course, I don't really want to curse them. One can never be too careful of doing so accidentally- or so says Bilbo.

Since the day began in such a horrid way, I expected the rest to be downtrodden as well, but it was brightened when I found master Samwise at my door around mid morning.

"Good morning, Miss Abelia. I am going to rake the fall leaves out of Bilbo's garden this fine day, if you would care to join me."

"Why of course!" I exclaimed, "Just let me gather my things." I hurried back inside to grab a light cloak and two apples, one of which I handed to Sam.

We arrived at Bag End naught but a few minutes later where we were greeted by Bilbo heading out.

"Samwise! Miss Abelia! Welcome!" Bilbo laughed jovially, "I am off to Hobbiton to run some errands, but young Frodo will be here. Do pester him for some tea later, will you?" Bilbo gave a light chuckle as Frodo popped his head out the door. He shook his head, his curly brown hair bouncing, blue eyes sparkling.

"No uncle, I can hear you," he turned to Sam and I, "It is no bother. You must come in for tea! And lunch! I am off to prepare lunch right now, in fact. By the time it is done, you will be famished from all your hard work, I'm sure." Bilbo laughed merrily and headed off down the path.

"Enjoy, young hobbits!"

Frodo gave us a small wave before returning inside to presumably prepare the lunch food.

Sam and I worked all morning raking the flower beds. It wasn't a terrible task, and we held a light chatter that made the time pass quickly. Frodo poked his head out the door of Bag End just as my stomach began to rumble.

"Come inside, come inside, my friends!" I felt my stomach flutter. Frodo was such a gentle hobbit calling us friends! We barely knew each other!

"Ah, Samwise, you will have to introduce me to your friend," he turned his blue eyes toward me. "You'll have to forgive me. Though you look familiar, I have quite forgotten your name." I felt my cheeks redden. Of course he didn't know my name. I curtsied slightly.

"I am Abelia. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Frodo."

"Abelia. Well you are most welcome for lunch, and anytime, for that matter, a pretty little hobbit lass such as yourself."

I bowed my head, hopefully to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks. I knew that he was not serious, this was a customary way for a respectable gentlehobbit such as Mr. Frodo to greet a lady, but nonetheless, I felt a warmth spreading to my fingers and toes.

"Why thank you," I whispered softly.

"And now to eat, if you'll excuse my brashness, Mister Frodo. Abelia and I have much work to complete before the day is done," Sam interrupted.

Frodo fed us the most delicious lunch of Bread and Cheese, and we made idle chit chat before Sam and I returned outside to finish with the garden. The tea promised by Bilbo was never taken, as I was called home to help prepare supper for my brothers and sisters, however, the day would remain special in my mind as I recalled fondly the time spent with Mr. Frodo at the lunch table.

April 1401, the Shire

Little did I know how long I would have to cherish that memory with Mr. Frodo until I could make another one.

* * *

_Thank you, if you have made it this far- please leave feedback! I would love some comments, good bad or otherwise, on my journey! _

_Lythrum Moonstrife_


End file.
